<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Изменить прошлое? by samspiesonyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636875">Изменить прошлое?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou'>samspiesonyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fix-It, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эстевез хочет использовать машину времени, чтобы спасти напарника.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Изменить прошлое?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды WTF Holistic Detective Agency 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эстевез гнал машину что есть силы. Он обязательно должен был успеть до того момента, как в особняк Патрика Спринга прибудет наряд полиции. Его единственной надеждой было то, что отряд SWAT оказался на месте происшествия, очевидно, по чьему-то совершенно незаконному указанию и «наверху» не поторопятся разбираться с заварушкой.</p><p>Удача улыбнулась ему буквально десять минут назад, когда он вез истекающего кровью, бормочущего что-то в бреду Дирка Джентли в больницу. На въезде в город ему встретилась машина знакомой бригады «911», которая без лишних расспросов приняла раненого, чем сэкономила Эстевезу кучу времени.</p><p>Это так не работает? Нельзя изменить случившегося? Ничего, он им всем докажет, что прошлое можно изменить! Спасет Цимма. Главное — добраться до этой гребаной машины времени. И пусть Дирк Джентли идет к черту со своими взаимосвязями.</p><p>Эстевез остановил автомобиль около темного, не подсвеченного ни единым фонарем особняка. Перед ним стояло несколько раздолбанных фургонов. На капоте одного из них валялся труп спецназовца. Точнее, половина трупа. Из перерубленного тела до самой земли тянулись кишки. Эстевез сглотнул, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает тошнота.</p><p>Обойдя фургоны, он застал еще более мрачную картину: у парадного входа сплошь и рядом лежали трупы. Эстевез насчитал два десятка до того, как на пару секунд зажмурился, борясь с головокружением. Он видел на работе много крови. Но с таким не сталкивался ни разу.</p><p>В воздухе разливался удушающий запах крови и смерти. Эстевез, стараясь ни за что не цепляться взглядом, пошел к двери. На пороге лежала оторванная рука. Эстевез отпихнул ее ногой.</p><p>Внутри было хоть глаз выколи. Он вытащил из-за пояса фонарик. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Луч выхватил из темноты голову, лежащую на обувной стойке. Голова смотрела на него выпученными кровавыми глазами.</p><p>Эстевез вскрикнул и тут же зажал себе рот ладонью. Нельзя было выдать свое присутствие, если тут остался кто-то живой.</p><p>У лестницы он поскользнулся на чем-то, мерзко чавкнувшем, и грохнулся, стукнувшись затылком о перила. Ладонь попала во что-то мокрое, упругое, липкое. Сообразив, что именно такими на ощупь должны быть кишки, Эстевез не выдержал. Его вывернуло наизнанку. Голова гудела.</p><p>Он из последних сил поднялся и, едва переставляя ноги, спустился в подвал. Вкус во рту был кислым, гадким. Эстевез толкнул тяжелую дверь, из-под которой пробивалась тусклая полоса света.</p><p>В подвале трупов не было. Правда, и машины времени в нем не было. Эстевез замер, чувствуя, как земля уходит из-под ног. По голове словно ударили кувалдой. В висках стучала только одна мысль: «Почему, почему, почему». Почему он не остался в подвале? Почему не проследил, что произошло? Почему он такой тупой коп?</p><p>Эстевез осмотрел каждый уголок помещения. Впрочем, надежды в нем уже не осталось. Теперь он смутно припоминал разговоры той двинутой компашки — похоже, машина времени отправилась в прошлое.</p><p>Это был конец.</p><p>Эстевез прислонился к стене и бессильно закрыл глаза.</p><p>— Все случилось так, как должно было, — вдруг услышал он знакомый голос.</p><p>Он открыл глаза — у двери стоял Циммерфилд.</p><p>— Цимм, — прошептал он. Хоть бы не галлюцинации…</p><p>— Послушай меня, — сказал Циммерфилд. — Ты многое повидал сегодня, поверь еще в кое-что невероятное. С твоим напарником все хорошо. А мое имя — Рег Хронотис, я из расы Повелителей Времени.</p><p>— Все-таки галлюцинации, — обреченно пробормотал Эстевез.</p><p>— Думай, как тебе угодно, только послушай. Я должен следить за всем, что касается времени. Так получилось, что у меня не было другого способа сделать это, кроме как принять чужую личину. Да и мое настоящее лицо знакомо Дирку.</p><p>По лицу Циммерфилда — Рега? — прошла рябь. Руки слабо засветились золотым.</p><p>— Что происходит?</p><p>— Я регенерирую. Я не должен был сюда приходить. Но, Эстевез, ты был отличным напарником. Я не мог не предупредить тебя.</p><p>— Предупредить о чем?</p><p>— Когда пойдешь в участок, надень бронежилет. Просто сделай это, — сказал Хронотис и протянул ему небольшой конверт. — Тут адрес места, где находится Циммерфилд. И инструкция, как его разбудить.</p><p>— Разбудить? — Эстевез слабо понимал, что происходит.</p><p>— Он находится в чем-то вроде анабиоза. Прости, пришлось действовать срочно. Я до этого места уже не доберусь.</p><p>— Ты умираешь? — спросил Эстевез.</p><p>— Это не смерть, — улыбнулся Хронотис. — Но я буду наказан за то, что сейчас вмешиваюсь в ход времени. И чтобы все было не зря, послушай меня и надень бронежилет.</p><p>У Эстевеза все сильнее кружилась голова. Он кивнул, сжал перепачканными кровью пальцами конверт и потерял сознание.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда Эстевез пришел в себя, конверт все еще был в его руках. Не привиделось? Все это — было? Он встал, покачиваясь на слабых ногах и стараясь не обращать внимание на исходящий от одежды запах рвоты, побрел прочь из подвала. На губах играла победная улыбка.</p><p>Чертов Дирк Джентли оказался прав. Прошлого — не изменить.</p><p>Как насчет будущего?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>